


I Love You Forever Jason Scott

by LoveGems1



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Female Tommy Oliver, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of car accident, Not Really bashing on Kim Billy or Aisha, Not for Aisha fans, Not for Billy fans, Not for Kim fans, Tommy not knowing the rest of the Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: A one-shot of Tommy and Jason having a happy, healthy relationship, while meeting the rest of the Rangers.
Relationships: Adam Park & Jason Lee Scott, Adam Park & Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park & Trini, Adam Park & Zack Taylor, Adam Park/Tanya Sloan, Jason Lee Scott & Katherine Hillard, Jason Lee Scott & Tanya Sloan, Jason Lee Scott & Trini, Jason Lee Scott & Zack Taylor, Katherine Hillard & Adam Park, Katherine Hillard & Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos & Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos & Tanya Sloan, Rocky DeSantos & Trini, Rocky DeSantos & Zack Taylor, Rocky DeSantos/Kathrine Hillard, Tommy Oliver & Adam Park, Tommy Oliver & Rocky DeSantos, Tommy Oliver & Tanya Sloan, Tommy Oliver & Trini, Tommy Oliver & Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor/Trini
Kudos: 5





	I Love You Forever Jason Scott

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Kim, Billy, or Aisha, but I don't love them. Sorry if you love them.

Not for Kim's, Billy's, or Aisha's fans. I don't hate them, nor do I love them. I enjoy the Zeo, I just wished that the writers didn't focus much on Tommy or Kim or Tommy or Kat. I would have loved to see more Tanya, Adam and Rocky, Trini, and Zack. They are a great group of people.

Tommy looks at her husband and smiles. She knows that he is hurt by the fight, but knows that there is nothing that he can do to fix it. All he can do is help who he can, and that's helping Tommy. Tommy knows that her husband will always help anyone that needs help, and that if she ever needs help, he will come running to help. The man looks at her and kisses her.

"I love you, Jason Scott," Tommy says to her husband. Jason looks at her with surprise, and Tommy gives her husband a look of passion. She knew that Kim wanted Jason, but couldn't have him. When Tommy joined the team, Jason made it his mission to make sure that Tommy was comfortable. Trini and Zack welcomed her open arms, while Billy and Kim kept their distance.

It hurt for a while, but once Tommy saw a nastiness from Billy and Kim, she called them out on it, and the two quiet being nasty towards her. The Green knew that Blue and Pink will never be best friends or close friends, but she still considered them as friends, until now. Now they are nothing but acquaintances. Tommy doesn't want to fight with them anymore and knows that Jason doesn't want them fighting, but at this point, there will always be battling.

Jason knows that he will have to take Blue's and Pink's privileges away from them. Red knows that he needs too, after Pink almost killing Green. The two are at Jason's Dojo, waiting for the teams to show up. Today is the day that Tommy is going to meet all the Rangers. She hasn't met any of the Rangers, for she was recovering from being hit by a car. The Zeo Rangers are already there helping; however, they can.

Jason sees the Zeo team, with his Black and Yellow. Jason smiles because Kim used to be the little sister of the group, but Tommy unintentionally took that spot. Jasons thought that it was cute that Rocky tiring to be the big brother, giving Jason a warning, about hurting Tommy. Jason smiles for how far Rocky recovered. The group found out that Aisha cheated on Rocky with Billy while Kim accidentally hit Tommy with a car.

The group was by Tommy's side, helping her recover. She wanted to be in fighting tournaments and teach, however with the injuries that received, she can't really do what she wants. Green can train, but now she has new dreams. She and Hayley set up a cafe before Dino Thunder came up, but Tommy was able to get it started. Jason brought a dojo and attached the two buildings together.

Tommy's in the kitchen cooking, while her friends are getting ready to get together with the rest of the Power Rangers. Jason walks into the kitchen, and Tommy sees a bag, as she eyes it suspiciously, when Jason gave it to her. Tommy opens it, and Green looks inside the box. She views art supplies, and her eyes lit up with excitement. She runs to give her husband a hug and a kiss.

"I love you, Thomasina Annabelle Oliver. You are the love of my life, and I promised you that I will take care of you. You might not be able to fight anymore, but you can make awesome food and art. I will always spoil you with whatever you want." Jason tells his wife, making Tommy feeling more in love with Jason than before.

"I love you, Jason Scott. Always and forever." Tommy exclaims to her husband. The food is cooked and put out when the door opened. Tommy sees a massive amount of people and looks at Jason. Tommy assumes it's the Power Rangers, but still. It's a lot of people. Tommy stays close to her husband, who holds her.

Tommy gets introduce to everyone and bonds well with them. Green talks to a lot of people and is getting overwhelmed. She feels strong arms pulling her to s muscular chest, looks up to see her husband. The woman nestles into him and grows a smile. People around them smile at the couple. They can feel and see the love the Red and Green have for each other.

Suddenly, Jason takes Tommy by surprise and starts dancing, causing Tommy the eep and dances with her crazy Red. Some of the Rangers are surprised to see the fearless Red, acting like a lovesick puppy with the woman. The Zeo, Zack, and Trini smile and focus on them.

"Zack. Who is she?" Damon asks the man. The Rangers near them listen in, wanting to hear what the Black has to say.

"That's Tommy. She's our Green, White, ZEO Red, First Turbo Red, and Dino Thunder Black. She's also Jason's wife and our little sister." Zack tells the Lost Galaxy Green. Those that heard him, eyes wide with shock. Wes looks at her and sees scars on her neck.

"What happened to her?" Dana asks, noticing the scars as well, and Zack looks down, with sadness. People frown at the sudden change of mood.

"Kim hit her with a car, back in early 2000. She struggled to refine herself again, after finding out that she couldn't do what she wanted to do. It took her two years to get to the cafe going. During Dino Thunder, Tommy took a hit to the chest and caused her to shut down. Two months after her shutdown, the Rangers wanted a get-together and become a thing. For the most part, Jason told her not to go to the reunions, so she can cope more healthily. The drama wouldn't be good for Tommy."

"Last week, Tommy told us that she wanted to meet all of you and wants to be back in the world. She doesn't want to let epilepsy, which was developed after the car accident, give life up. She works at the cafe, works on her artwork, and works with Anton Mercer, whenever he needs help. She's incredible for her willpower." Adam tells the teams when Zack won't. Dana looks at the dancing couple with admiration.

"Jason worked hard to get Tommy to let him help her. The two came a long way, and are happy. The two had loved each other since high school but never truly acted on their feelings since Kim was always was in the way. Kim wanted Jason but knew that Tommy had Jason's heart. She became not the Kim that we all knew and loved." Trini admits to the group.

"It didn't help that Billy helped Kim by defending her. Aisha and I started to date back in high school, but three months after dating me, Aisha cheated on me with Billy. I didn't know until Tommy told me the truth, a day after she found out, back in '99. I broke up with her, and Kat and I have been dating since." Rocky finishes the story. Kat holds her husband's hand after admitting what Aisha did.

The Rangers look at the dancing pair and smile. Jason has a big goofy smile, and Tommy has a bright grin on her face and just dance away. Their friends and family know that Jason might be fearless and ruthless when taking control. Tommy is the one calling the shots, and Jason follows.


End file.
